


A Man In Uniform

by badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)



Series: 1 Million for Black Hermione [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, F/M, Locker Room, Post-War, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13
Summary: To be honest, neither of them are sure why it took so long, but they're grateful for Harry's meddling.





	

It had been seven years since the party and that red dress and six years since the end of the war. In that time, the wizarding world had begun to rebuild itself. They reconsidered their beast classification strategy and actually went the fair mile to wrong some of the rather ancient and persistent wrongs they’d caused with pure wizarding arrogance.

Today was the War Memorial game of Quidditch, standing in for the World Cup. Harry had been given the honor to release the Snitch for the game. Players from all over the world were put on the two teams, told to wear their normal team’s National Uniform and simply have different colored brooms to distinguish the two teams. Hermione only smiled at him from her place in the Minister’s Box. She could practically feel Ron’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t seem to care. They had been over for a while and while Ron may have some lingering feelings, Hermione had firmly put them to bed. 

They just didn’t fit… No matter how much they tried nor how hard they wished. They just didn’t fit. It wasn’t through any fault of their own, but she acknowledged it and moved on. The current Minister of Magic was a rather nice man, far more intelligent than his predecessors and at the very least more understanding. 

As he made his speech about the significance of the game, honored the three of them for their efforts in the war, and carried out to announce the new era they would be entering into, Hermione couldn’t help but smile.

That was at least until the teams flew out. The red brooms with a motley of colored uniforms. She laughed watching them, until it was very clear who was the Seeker for the red team, cutting through the air like that. 

“Krum! Krum! Krum!”

Hermione swallowed as he tumbled to a stop smiling as his image was placed on the magic surfaces. She twitched, muffling a needy sound and squeezing her thighs together, worrying her lip. 

For Merlin’s sake, why had no one warned her? 

_ Because no one knows… _

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It was something that she hadn’t ever really figured out. She didn’t particularly care for the sport enough to go crazy over it like Ron and Harry did, but she did appreciate the uniforms. Harry always looked good in his Quidditch uniform. Cormac…

She swallowed thickly. Cormac had looked exceedingly good in his uniform, but neither of them looked the way Viktor ever had. They had English, boyish features where Viktor’s face was made of hard lines and edges. He was much broader than either of them as well and it had made her fourth year a hell of a year. She’d only been fifteen then, but she knew what she liked… 

She was grown woman now and… bloody hell did she like what she saw. 

“‘Mione?”

“What?” Hermione asked startled out of her thoughts. 

“You okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, Harry. I’m… I’m fine.”

She turned back to watch the game not really sure what was going on score wise and not really carrying as she tracked Viktor across the field. He’d gotten better in the air if that was at all possible. She heard the cheering a while later but was too focused on watching Viktor hold the Snitch in his hand with a victorious grin. A little sweaty, panting and flushed with exertion and gorgeous. 

_ Mouth-wateringly delicious…  _

She wondered what his skin tasted like and was quickly reminded that she should be having fantasies about stripping off his uniform and licking the salt off his skin in public as the cheering got louder.

*

“Krum!”

He looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione and felt himself smile as Harry came over to shake his hand. Harry was always cheery these days it seemed. Ron was just as he remembered and Hermione--

“Excellent game! You had my heart stopping!”

“Was not intention,” he said. “Hello Potter, Weasley… mila.”

She ducked her head at the endearment as he looked at her. She’d grown taller, filled out a bit more, but she was still that rich brown, maybe a little darker from her travels and her hair still made his mind go to all sorts of dirty places. She pointedly didn’t look at him and he smirked. 

He’d suspected it from the last time he’d seen her at a Quidditch game, the way she’d stared at him, hot and prowling. It had been enough to make him blush and he was far more experienced than she was. 

Hermione had a thing for his uniform. Well, let it never be said that he was above using every advantage he had at his disposal to get what he wanted… 

Especially now that it was legal. 

“Is good to see you,” he said kindly. “Will be at after party, yes?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry said and grinned, grabbing Ron by the shoulders. “I’m sure you and ‘Mione have catching up to do, so we’ll go… make ourselves scarce.”

Ron flushed, opening his mouth to argue, but Harry was already forcing him out the door leaving Viktor and Hermione in the locker room alone. Years of letters and seeing one another in the papers seemed like nothing compared to this. She thought that maybe that… pull would have weakened over the time that they had not seen each other. Thought that somehow, it wouldn’t be as heady… 

If anything, the fact that he was there, sweaty, in that uniform… probably smelled like more testosterone than any man had the right to and she was so damn turned drew the years in letters and newspapers into a sharp focus. 

She wanted him. 

Wanted him badly…

Maybe even more than those erotically vivid dreams she’d had over the years… Now that she thought about it, this was shaping up to be uncannily like one of them. Uniform, sweat, sexual intent… his  _ mouth... _

“Is good to see you,  _ Hermione. _ ”

She smiled tightly as he came towards her, quaking a bit at how  _ good _ her name sound on his lips. Had he always sounded so good of was it that she was ridiculously turned on at the sight of his heavily muscled thighs in those pants? Wizards wore cups while playing Quidditch, she knew that, but she’s pretty sure that a cup shouldn’t look that… endowed unless there was an actual endowment in it…

At least that was her experience with fooling around with Cormac.

“It’s good to see you too, Viktor.”

She held her breath when he was close enough to feel how warm he was. She looked up against her better judgment and gasped at the way his eyes stared down at her. She knew that look from Cormac-- desire, but there was something else and urgency and power that he hadn’t had. 

_ Sex, _ Hermione’s mind supplied.  _ He wants to have sex…. Right now… _

_ In his uniform… _ like a wizarding porno. 

Should she really be getting excited about that prospect? On the other hand… hadn’t she earned the right to get excited about whatever she damn well pleased?

Wizards didn’t have public indecency laws, did they?

“Hermione,” he said roughly. 

She stepped back and he followed until she was against the wall and there was nowhere else to retreat. 

“Y-Yes, Viktor?”

Viktor swallowed and clenched his fist, his body vibrating with the need to hold back. He hadn’t expected this. He thought that the years apart would have dulled the fire some, but if anything it seemed to stoke it, turning it into a raging dragon-grade firestorm through his body. She was looked at him as if she wanted to eat him alive and Merlin did he want her too. Wanted to pin her against the wall, cover her mouth and take her until they couldn’t move. His breeches were already tight and this was not helping. He’d managed to take off his cup just before they arrived, grateful for the relief.

He glanced down and licked his lips. She was wearing a skirt… he wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing… Wondered if she was wearing underwear at all….

Hell the way she looked at him, they might as well be in a wizarding pornography.

The Hunky Quidditch Player and the Librarian or something... 

_ Stop it, _ he warned himself, trying to get the idea of putting her on a table back at Hogwarts out of his mind. Gods knew how much he fantasized about it over the years.

“Yes or no?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“Now or later?” he asked, pressing his hands flat to cage her between his body and the wall. 

He smirked, a distinctly male pleasure shooting through him as her mouth parted in a gasp and her eyes fluttered. She smelled good. He was sweaty for sure, but from the way she swooned at his proximity, it was apparently doing something for her. 

“Vi-Viktor…”

“Now or later, Hermione?”

“Viktor--”

“Now and  _ later _ ?”

She shuddered and her knees buckled just enough for him to catch her. It was his fault really. He should have known, remembering how tactile she was, that touching like this, no matter how innocently was going to lead to trouble. 

“ _ Please, _ ” she moaned, clenching his uniform and lifting up to kiss him. He lifted her up by her hips to get her legs around his waist and kissed, thrusting his tongue in her mouth desperately. 

She groaned against him, her hips grinding against the hard ridge of his erection and for a moment he lost all semblance of sense. The screaming tidal wave clouding his brain and demanding that he get in her as soon as possible to put them both out of their misery. 

He slipped a hand between them to thrust a finger into her. Between the wetness and the lust haze, he couldn’t tell what kind of underwear she was wearing beneath this skirt, just that they were there and in the damn way. 

“ _ Viktor-- _ ” He covered her mouth not wanting anyone to hear them. When he felt she was loose enough he pulled away from the wall and hurried them towards the showers, turning them on to drown out the sound and closing the stall door behind them. 

He unlaced his trousers, taking only a moment to whisper a contraception and Anti-Transmission Charm before sliding into her in one smooth thrust. She choked on her own scream and remained trembling, her inner muscles quaking around him like the aftershocks of an orgasm. 

She was far too keyed up if she came just from him sliding into her. It was enough to make him a little dizzy too. He threw a hand out to balance them against the tile as warm water poured over their heads. 

“Hermione?” He asked carefully. 

“More,” she said, tightening her grip on him, her legs around her waist. “More.”

*

Harry looked up as the entered the after party, changed, flushed, hands intertwined and he grinned. As soon as Viktor was pulled away by his team he slid over to Hermione with a smile.

“So…”

“Shut up, Harry.”

“In the locker room?”

“Shut up--”

“Was it at least good?”

Hermione looked at him with a flat look as he beamed and nodded in understanding. 

“About damn time.”


End file.
